continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghanior Y'Seevoya Lastri'nom
Ghanior Y'Seevoya Lastri'nom (b. 2095 AE) (pron. GHAH-nee-or ee-see-VOY-uh Las-tree-NOM) is a character in the Continuation universe. He is the founder of the jae program for Jana Walking in Ash'tor. Biography Life on Perdita Ghanior was born on Perdita as "Ghanior from Senarna." His mother, Seevoya, was an aeronautical engineer for the Perditan Space Program. His father's identity is unknown, but he reported by Ghanior's mother to have been a soldier in the Perditan army. When Ghanior was 2, he and his mother moved from the city of Senarna to Cudonond, the headquarters of the Space Program. When Ghanior was 6, he was inducted into Perdita's Jana Program on the island of Zerin, one of only 7 children within their generation chosen for a combination of intellect, strong telepathic skills, and psychological stability. In 2113 AE, when Ghanior was 18, this group of First Walkers first successfully contacted the dimension of Jana using jae technology. Life in Ash'tor The following year (2114 AE), Ghanior inadvertently used Jana to transport himself to Ash'tor, thereby becoming the first person on record to Walk through Jana to another point in real space. When he gained greater facility with Walking, he decided to immigrate to Ash'tor, where he was accepted as a military cadet and rose quickly through the ranks, due in a large part to his skill as a Walker, then unique in Ash'tor. His only child, a son, Kedren West-of-Now, was born on Perdita in 2115 AE and raised by his mother, Jessa West-of-Now. In Ash'tor, Ghanior took on the Ash'torian-style name, 'Ghanior Y'Seevoya Lastri'nom, the surname being the given name of his patron, Lastri'nom Trorq. Ghanior became a war hero in the Ash'tor-Leddra war for using his skills as a Walker to help execute Naeq Sha'blonoq's tactic of collapsing a Tide to bar the Leddies from accessing Selbûn in 2017 AE, a victory which preicipated Naeq's rise to the position of Naha'jem, the supreme ruler of Ash'tor. Ghanior is, thus, considered instrumental in her rise to power. During this period, owing to his extensive use of primitive Walking technology, Ghanior suffered a significant stroke, which left him with lifelong balance problems. While recovering, he spent some time back on Perdita and was fitted with newer generation, better functioning Walking technology. Upon his return to Ash'tor, he founded a Jana program to train Ash'torians in Walking. In 2131, Ghanior's son, Kedren, then 16, came to study in Ash'tor as part of its Jana program. Ghanior continued to work for the Jana program and in the military, eventually transferring much of the responsibility for the program to Kedren, already a trained Walker from his youth on Perdita. Naeq's bombing of the planet Yorûn in 2136 AE severely shook Ghanior's loyalty to her regime. Soon afterwards, he discovered that his son, Kedren, was involved in rebel activities against the regime. After Kedren's arrest in 2137 AE, Ghanior revolted against Naeq and, along with one of the senior officers under his command, Rah'yem Ha'jen, joined the coup to overthrow her, in which Rah'yem Ha'jen and Kedren were killed. After the overthrow of Naeq, Ghanior was reduced in military rank, ostensibly over accusations of his having an illicit sexual relationship with Rah'yem Ha'jen: a violation of Ash'torian code of ethics that prohibits sexual relationships among professional colleagues. However, his fall into disfavor is also clearly linked with his ambiguous role a sometime supporter turned traitor against Naeq. Later Life After the overthrow of Naeq, Ghanior left active military service focused on building the Jana program in Ash'tor. He eventually married 'Eblia Te'Zhano Yoq of the Clan Yor and took on a legal affiliation with Clan Yor. In 2170 AE, he disappeared in the course of an investigation into unusual energy readings in Jana. In later years, his name appears in scattered references. One conjecture is that he purposefully fell out of the public eye in order to retire in peace. Category:Character